You and I
by Aniimeguy
Summary: A series of cute daring starco one-shots, suggested by you and written by me.
1. Fireworks

**Author's Notes**

 **Hello everyone! I'm back with another story, or rather series of cute Starco one shots, which I will be updating regularly, (Unlike my other fic) they're basically going to be stories written by yours truly, but suggested by you guys! All you have to do is mention the topic and theme of the one shot and I'm going to write it! Starting off with an original of mine, celebrating the fourth of July! I literally started writing this when the fireworks started going of like crazy, so excuse the delay. Anyway, without further ado, here's the fic!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Fire works**

"Star, you wanna come to the fourth of July party back at my place today?" was the invitation Star had openly received from Justin, one of the "cool" "popular" kids in her class

But Star wasn't keen on the idea, in fact she remembered Marco asking her the same question about a fourth of July outing he was going to with his parents

Marco asked her to wait for him as he went over to a nearby shop to get something for the night, it was summer, but it was a boring summer

"Sorry Justin, but I'm going with Marco somewhere today" she kindly rejects

"By the way, what's a fourth of July?" she asked

But Justin just let out a laugh at her question "Nice one" he said

But Star wasn't joking

With questions rumbling around in her mind, she ponders what this Fourth of July thing may be, and what exactly people do on it.

"I wonder" she says to herself

But she was quick to let the questions go as she saw Marco heading down the road, he seemed just a little too cheerful, the day being a Monday she is used to seeing a depressed, bored Marco, but this was more like a happy, blissful Marco.

"Marco!" yelps Star from across the road, the distance between them decreasing gradually

Marco, used to her awkwardness, just smiles back

"What's the big deal about this fourth of July thing?" she quickly asks

"Well Star, it's the day the United States of America received its independence!" he answers

"So it's only natural for the people here to celebrate it! You know, kind of like you guys celebrate Mewni-pendence day" he adds

"Ooooooh, so that's why Justin is throwing a party" Star lets out

Marco just lets out a sigh, he was clearly sad because she had initially agreed to celebrate it with him, and now he thought she's going to Justin's party

"So, when are you going?" he says in a bland voice

"I'm not" she replies

"Ok, then I'll keep your nachos warm at home" he says, already expecting the answer

He already starts to walk away, the gloomy atmosphere dragging away with him, but then Star calls out his name

"Marco" She says

He just stops in his place

"I said I'm not going!" she giggles

"Really! But why?" asks Marco

"Well duh, I already promised I would go with you, earth turd" she replies with a smile on her face

Marco immediately feels his spirit rising out of despair, he quickly returns to his cheerful form, his plan still intact

"You remembered! Thanks Star" he says

"Aww, come on, that's what friends are for!" she blushes

Marco grins back at her, "I guess were still going then!"

When they got back home, Marco suggested that Star gets some sleep, because they were going to stay out late.

And so Star tried to take a nap, but couldn't sleep from all the excitement and anxiety she was feeling.

Marco, on the other hand was thinking about setting up the perfect night out, and maybe even finally telling Star about how he feels. "No, that's a stupid idea" he thought to himself

"Things are pretty good now, so why change?"

But deep down, he knew he wanted something more, he knew he liked Star too much for them to be "just friends"

Marco's parents were already preparing some food for their little picnic, as well as setting up the blanket and getting themselves ready, when they were, they called out to Marco. Not that he needed to be woken up

He went over to Star's room to wake her up, not bothering to knock

He opens the door, not paying much attention to Star, which was apparently up

She was trying on some clothes for the night, and apparently Marco walked in when she was trying to put on a shirt.

Her developing body exposed before him, he immediately looks away quickly going for the door. Stuttering on his way with words like "sorry" and "it was an accident"

Star's cheeks burned a deep red and she felt embarrassed to say the least, but didn't freak out and start yelling like any other girl would do, she just put on her clothes and started looking for her wand

Marco, being at the room's door, knocks and says "U-uh, s-sorry about that" he clears his throat and adds "we're leaving in a bit and I came to wake you up"

"Ok, be there in a minute" she replies

Marco was relieved that she wasn't angry but still felt a little bad, he thought she'd be sleeping and didn't bother knocking. She would normally barge in his room without knocking so he thought it would be ok

He went down the stairs and started loading the car with food, fireworks he got earlier, and some sheets

In a bit his family got out of the house, Star following through with them.

The four of them quickly got in the car, and headed towards the picnic area

It was close to sundown, and they wanted to get a nice spot before the fireworks started

When they got there, Marco went to set up the sheets and the grill with star, and his parents went to park the car

They got it setup in no time and sat down as they watched the sun set over the horizon, the smell of grill in the air and the sound of the kids laughing, everyone was patriotic today, wearing red and blue and covering the park with joy.

Star wore a red t-shirt and blue striped pants, as well as cover up stars that she applied to her cheeks instead of the usual hearts, while Marco wore his usual red hoodie and jeans

"You look beautiful today Star" says Marco

"Aw thanks Marco" she replies with a smile

"Listen Star, about earlier today"

"Don't worry about it, it's okay, I mean I know you didn't do it on purpose" she interrupts him

"Thanks Star" he says

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz had arrived a few minutes back and Mr. Diaz had already started grilling some burgers, but when they were done, they discovered that they had no plates to put the burgers on

"Oh silly me! I go get the plates now" he says

"There's a shop nearby, honey, let's go there!" Mrs. Diaz suggests

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz head over to the store, leaving the two teens behind them

"So what are we waiting for?" asks Star

"You'll see in a bit" says Marco

Warm, the teens are waiting silently as they wait, their eyes grasped as the gathering anticipative crowd waited impatiently for the exuberant fireworks display to begin.

The damp slippery grass was blanketed with empty, crisp packed, broken plastic cups and used sparklers.

The air was flooded with unhealthy smell of greasy hotdogs and beef burgers exciting anyone who smelt it

The muttering and voices of the crowd dominated everyone's eardrums

Eventually, the crowd went into silence. The crackle and pop meant only one thing. The fireworks had begun. Star watching in utter fascination at the man-made shooting stars revealing elegantly in the twilight sky.

The glow was illuminating the night as the glittering gems crackle and disperse into thin air. It looked like vibrant, coloured paint had been splattered on an empty canvas

Beautiful, boisterous and bright. The fireworks looked like a multicoloured spider spreading its fluorescent webs against the moonlit sky

Everyone's faces reflect the vivid colours; red and blue simultaneously, the fireworks exploded creating deafening pops and crackles, after some time, the smoke thickens as the fireworks bang.

The bubbling excitement is drained from the atmosphere and Star is left with her jaw dropped.

"This is amazing!" she lets out

"Not as amazing as you are" says Marco

He finally decided to make a move, although he was embarrassed to death

Star blushes beet red as she heard his comment

"Listen Star, I want to tell you something" he adds

Star just waits in anticipation

"I-I think I L-love you!" he lets out

Star is just silent for a moment

Marco couldn't believe what he just said

"I-I'm just kidding! That was a joke! It's not like I really-"

He was cut off mid-sentence as Star pulls him in close

Their faces a few inches away from each other, Marco just started to notice a speck of green in Star's eyes

Marco was surprised, he wanted to know everything about Star, for a fleeting moment he wanted to feel her lips on his, more than anything in the world

Just as his longing became unbearable, Marco's lips met Star's.

The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body.

Star threw her arms around his neck as she lost herself in his peppermint breath and soft lips.

She gave into it, in a moment her own body was ruling over her mind and hormones roared over common sense

She felt weightless as Marco's arms were wrapped so tightly against her

She could feel his heart race wildly as she was pressed onto him.

There is a single, suspended moment of nothingness. Just their mouths colliding. Just Star's incredible charms

Time was lost.

She had fought off the attempts that Tom had tried before, but now that it was Marco, she couldn't even move

His teeth tugged at her lower lip, leaving her breathless as he pulled away

The last pop of fireworks is heard and the display comes to an end.

"I love you too Marco" she says

Marco's face was entirely flushed, happy that he had finally made the move

Star was bursting out with joy "Thank you so much for today" she says

But Marco shrugs and hugs her tight, slowly whispering in her ear "No, thank you"

 **Author's Notes**

 **KABOOM! There goes chapter one! Please favorite, follow, and review if you liked it and comment your ideas for future one shots just like these (maybe even steamier ;) as always thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Rainy truths

**Author's notes:**

 **Hello everybody! It's me again, back with another juicy chapter for yall to sink your teeth in, the idea was suggested by STARCOFAN534 on tumblr, so big shout out to her, also please don't be sad or mad at me if I didn't choose your idea, I promise you it's not because it was bad, it's because I can't really write AU'S, so sorry again, also please try to suggest ideas that I can work with. Moreover, thank you all for your delightful reviews, I was so happy when I read that some of you thought that my writing was sweet! So thanks for that! And without further ado I present to you, the second story in a collection of stories yet to come;**

 **Rainy truths**

Wet, clammy, and gloomy.

The weather in echo creek city was damp, the skies wailing away with rain

The water drops forming the puddles on the streets and soaking whomever was silly enough to forget his umbrella

Unfortunately for Star, she wasn't listening when Marco had told her to get an umbrella just in case

Being the safe kid that he is, watching the weather forecast is a must

Bored, Star watches the raindrops flow slowly down the stained glass window, she was surprised to see that it had started raining, but also kind of grateful for it

School was cancelled because of the expected storm to come, which meant that they got the rest of the day off

With her usual smile, she skips off cheerfully, to meet up with her friend; Marco

He was waiting for her at the exit of their school, with his umbrella covering most of his head

Eagerly, he steps out into the rain and gestures to Star, inviting her to join him

"Sorry Marco, I kind of forgot to bring my umbrella, so I'll be using the scissors to get home, but you can go on ahead if you'd like" she says

"It's alright ya dum-dum, but I'm telling you, you can't miss out on this weather" he replies

"But you only have one umbrella" She say

"It's ok, we can share it" he answers

"Uh, I really don't know"

Marco smiles at her and holds the umbrella forwards

Hesitant, she gets in under the cover of the plastic sheet

Marco, holding the umbrella, starts to walk slowly, Star incredibly close to him, her body felt so warm and frail next to his, but under the cold rain, she felt cozy in his hoodie's embrace

Unhurriedly, the teens make their way home, watching the ripples on the puddles of water as they carry along with their stroll

Star was lost in the beauty of the rain, its variety of colours shining through, almost too lost, she trips on the edge of the sidewalk

Before she could realize what happened, she was falling head first into the puddles of water, she braces herself for the impact to come, but it never came.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Marco holding her in one arm and covering her from the rain with another, Star, which was leaning towards the edge of the sidewalk found herself lost again, only this time she wasn't lost in the rain, but in her friend's eyes, they were shining a blaze, it was clear to her just how much was concerned about her.

In a moment, Marco pulls her up and adjusts the umbrella to cover himself as well as her.

His hair was dripping wet from the rain, Star could tell he was feeling a bit chilly because of the Goosebumps on his little red nose.

Carefully, she moves her hand to his head, gently stroking his locks in an attempt to dry them off, of course she didn't realize what effect that had on the boy, his cheeks were a deep red and she could feel his heart race

Lost in the moment, she starts to slowly approach his face, her eyes locked in his, her arms still on his head.

It was obvious to the both of them where this was going, but their minds had gone a stray

Just a moment later, a bus heading their way comes to a halt and its driver rings the horn

Startled, Star and Marco snap out of whatever they were in, the hearts on Star's cheeks were flushed and Marco had an embarrassed look on his face as he looks away

"Uh, thanks Marco… for um- saving my clumsy head back there" says Star

"Don't worry about it, you are a special person to me, it's no biggie" he replies

Star's heart was bursting out with joy when he said that, but managed to keep it concealed as she gets back to her usual tone

"Now let's get on this bus!" she says

"Come on kid, they say this weather is gonna get worse, and you don't wanna be out here when that happens" says the bus driver

Star nods at Marco and he gets on the bus, following after his friend

They were home before long, Marco's hair was dried up and Star made sure of it.

As soon as the bus had stopped in front of the Diaz house, macro had pulled his umbrella and Star got under it without a second thought.

When they were at the door, the bus driver looked towards Marco and said "you know it's rare to see guys like you around anymore, you really seem to care for your girlfriend here, and not just talk about it"

Star's face was covered with rosiness, and Marco had started to stutter

"U-uh she's n-not really my girlfriend, w-we're j-just good friends"

"Ah, what a shame, you two would really make a good couple" says the bus driver

As they walk out of the bus, they're both in complete silence, only the occasional rain drop crackle on Marco's umbrella to break the silence

When they got in they were both greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Marco had gone up to his room, shortly followed by Star

"So, what do you wanna do?" asks Star

"I don't really know, I'm thinking of just chilling at home tonight, you know, just have some nachos and watch a movie or something" he replies

"Cool, I'll see you later then" says Star

She exits the room, hopping away with a kick in her step

She suddenly stops when she's in front of her own room, leaning back towards Marco's open door, she says "Thanks for today Marco, I really enjoyed it, and p.s you're a special person to me as well" before diving headfirst into her bed

Marco has the biggest smile on his face and whispers "thanks"

Later that night Star and Marco were preparing to watch a movie that Star had picked out herself, it was a romantic comedy, Star often found herself astounded by some of earth's customs, besides she really enjoyed watching the hero and heroine finally reunite in the most comedic way

"It's called; friends with benefits!" says Star, waving the disc in front of Marco

"Alright relax, it's just a movie, go ahead and put it in, I'm going to get the popcorn"

Star pushes the disk in, and slides under the blanket into her favorite couch spot, Marco arrived just a couple of seconds later with a bowl of popcorn in his hands

The movie was mostly comedy but halfway through the two main characters end up together in bed, and it's safe to say that things got a little tense.

The main character starts kissing the heroine all over, caressing her skin in the process, the two teenagers watching were a little surprised but shocked nonetheless, their entire attention focused on the TV screen before them.

Shortly after the hero breaks the kiss to say some words to the heroine, telling her how much he loves her and that he doesn't want to be just friends, and goes back to smooching only this time he started to fondle her breasts, and her moans were quick to follow.

Marco, who was a boy going through puberty, naturally had a "problem" growing in between his legs, in a moment the heroine goes ahead to unbuckle her lovers pants, but Marco had had enough by then, before the heroine could do any more things to make Marco's "problem" worse, he goes ahead and removes the disc from the player

Even in the dark, Star's entire face was obviously flushed, with her eyes open and her jaw dropped, "Where did you get this Star?" asks Marco "this is probably a movie way above your age" he adds

Star just shrugs "I got it at the video store, I promise"

"Well lets save this movie for when we're both at least 5 years older" suggests Marco

"Agreed" says Star

She had noticed that Marco had his mid-section covered by his hand, "Why are you doing that?" asks Star

"N-no reason! I'm going to bed!" he says

Marco quickly makes his way through the stairs, and gets into his room

Before long Star is at his door "Sorry about that" she says

"Don't worry Star, it's not your fault, good night"

"Good night Marco"

Star headed towards her room, and thought about what she just saw, "why were they doing that?" she thought to herself

She lay her head against her pillow but could never get any sleep, she had a weird tingling sensation between her legs, and couldn't quite figure out why, it felt weird, but also kind of good.

Marco was asleep when he heard a knocking on his room's door, he checks the time on his clock only to find that it's 2 in the morning

"Who is it?" he asks

"It's me Marco" says Star

"Come in"

"I haven't been able to sleep ever since we saw that movie, so I thought maybe I could get some shut eye if I could sleep with you"

"U-uh are you sure?" he asks

"Sure, I mean why not?"

"Ok then but please keep your side of the bed"

"Yessss" says Star

Marco lifts his sheets, inviting her in.

She takes him up on that offer by quickly sliding in.

They were face to face now, and she could almost hear Marco's heart beat

Marco had been thinking of doing something that he thought he would probably regret, but went for it anyway

"Listen, Star" he says

Star just looks him in the eye and lets out an "mmhmm?"

"Look, Star, this has been on my mind for a while now, so please listen to me, because I'm only gonna say this once"

"Look at you getting all serious" Star mocks, but Marco gives her a stern look

"Alright Marco, what is it?"

"I think I, well, I think I l-love you"

There was complete silence for a few seconds, it was the awkward kind

"U-uh, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said anything, j-just forget I ever said anything alright, g-good night"

Marco feels his spirit crash into the ground as he shuts his eyes to get some sleep, but he was startled by Star's voice

"Marco" she says

"Yeah?"

"Do you really mean it?" she asks

"Yes, with all my heart"

Star gets closer to Marco where she could see his moonlit face, they were an inch away from each other, swiftly, Star closes her eyes, and starts to approach Marco's embarrassed, beet red face.

Without a second thought, he pulls her in.

His lips had finally met hers, crashing together with passion, he runs his hands through her golden hair and caresses her cheeks

She could feel her own body melting away, and she felt her case of the "tingles" growing even more rapid than before.

She finally breaks away the kiss to catch her breath.

"I love you too Marco"

"Are you sure Star, I mean, what about Tom?"

"We broke up! He had his chance" she says

"Also do you mind not poking me with your elbow?"

Marco was happy to hear what Star just said, so happy that he almost forgot about his problem down there

Marco was embarrassed to death and backed away slowly, "that's not my elbow" he mumbles to himself

Star looks at him once more, with fire in her eyes she takes him in for another kiss.

This time it was an open mouth kiss, and lasted much longer.

Marco, not knowing what to do, had recalled the movie that they had seen earlier, and with one fell swoop, took his chances.

He had grabbed Star's breasts

She let out a delicate moan into his mouth.

Not knowing if that was a good or bad thing, he breaks their kiss

"U-uh, sorry about that" he says

"I didn't know you were so daring" she replies "and don't worry about it, it didn't feel half bad" she adds

For a moment she is hesitant when she thinks of what to do next, but remembers the movie that they had seen earlier, and carefully tries to reach for Marco's pants.

But Marco holds her hands and stops her halfway.

"I love you Star, but let's leave that until we're at least 5 years older"

Star smiles at him, with her forehead pressed against his

"Agreed"

 **Author's notes**

 **Well, I don't really know what to say, that was the end of the second chapter of a series of one shots, I genuinely don't know if you guys prefer this type of story over my usual writing style, so if you will, please drop a review down below and tell me what you thought about the chapter, was it a bit too much? I don't really know, but I really hope you guys like it, again, sorry if your idea wasn't chosen but please feel free to drop another one down below, I literally burst with joy when I get to read your beautiful reviews, so thank you guys so much for your kind words, and once again thanks to STARCOFAN534 for coming up with the idea for this chapter, last but not least as always, review, follow, and favorite! And see you next time!**


	3. In Plain Sight

**Author's Notes**

 **Thank you guys sooooo much for the support you've given me, your reviews are as amazing to read as always, I honestly don't deserve all this praise, after all it's you guys that give me the drive to write, and as much as my stories are touching to you, I want you to know that your reviews are just as touching to me, if not more.**

 **I'm not going to mention just one person so I don't leave you all out, each of you was a delight. But there were two in particular that really caught my eye; one about schoodaly-dooping and one with a pun that made me laugh my heart out just as much as the other.**

 **(You know yourself ;) )**

 **Please don't be mad at me if I didn't choose your idea to write, but I just can't write an AU for a show or movie I haven't seen, so sorry about that**

 **Now the person that I did pick their idea to write was SamCatherine120215, so kudos to her for this one.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Hidden In Plain Sight**

It was just another sunny day in the calm town of Echocreek, birds were chirping, sun was up and about, weird magical creatures were loitering on the school entrance, you know, just the usual

Star and Marco were headed for what seemed to be just another regular day of school, Marco in his usual nodding position, when star started staring at him

"Uh, star?" he says

But she doesn't say anything

"Um, is there something on my face?" he asks

"Yes" she replies "Hesitation"

"When are you actually going to do something other than standing there nodding like a programmed robot," she says

"Well it's not like you've done anything but _stare_ at Oskar" he replies "at least I _nod"_

"well-uh-I-it's- it's not- the same Marco!" she stutters

"How so?" he asks

"Well, Oskar is an _artist_ , and artists are meant to be admired," she says

"And stared at from time to time…" she adds

"Whatevs," says Marco "I'm expecting someone"

"Suit yourself! But today is the day I get my date with Oskar!" she yells

"Oh I don't see that happening anytime soon" he mocks

"I can do it!"

"Do it then"

"Wait are you too chicken!"

"Bakaak, baak, chicken" he jokes

"My name is star butterfly and I can fight all sorts of evil, but I can't even ask a guy out!" says Marco in his best voice impression of star

Star had had it at then

She walked straight to Oskar's parked car in the driveway, and with one fell swoop she says "Hey Oskar do you wanna go out on a date today!"

Oskar just casually stopped playing his keytar, and turned to face the princess

"Sure" he lets out

Marco couldn't believe what he was hearing

It's true that he did tease her about it, but it wasn't like he thought she'd actually do it

He got this weird feeling in his chest, like a thorn scratching against his ribcage

And now he was starting to think about what she'd just done, and what it would mean for him

Living alongside a girl, not to mention a princess plays some tricks on your head.

He did like her, but he never thought he liked her in that way

She was always there for him, helping him deal with his problems, even though she mostly caused them

"Oh man, what have I done…" he thinks to himself

"I thought I wanted star to go out with Oskar, I thought it would make me happy seeing her happy"

"Now that I'd gotten star to fess up to Oskar, maybe she'd help me deal with Jackie, maybe even land a date!"

"So why am I not happy?" he asks himself

It was at that moment that Marco realised that what he desired from Jackie wasn't love anymore.

Any other day he would jump at the opportunity of dating Jackie, but now he started having second thoughts

She was always the coolest, most chill person he knew, and he admired her for that. So much as to want to date her, but all of that just shifted when he saw star with another guy

It wasn't long before star trotted back to Marco, with a huge victory smile on her face

"Told you I could do it" she brags

"Yeah, I knew you could" he replies

His tone was slightly off though

It wasn't like he was sad, but just kind of disappointed.

*screeeech*

You could hear the sound of a skateboard rubbing against the polished shiny floor

Jackie was rolling ahead, she looked like she didn't have a care in the world

In a second she was in front of Marco

"Hey Diaz" she waves

"Hi Jackie," he says hazily

Star stared at him for a while

"What," he says

"What's wrong with you today? You seem a bit off"

"Nah it's nothing" he replies

"Okay, glad to hear it! Now come-on we have a class to catch"

She leads him by the hand off into the hallway

Later that day star was getting ready for her date

Marco was in the other room, bearing in mind what was wrong with him

He had helped star pick her outfit for the evening

Star was done and gave his door a knock

She went in wearing a white blouse, blue shorts and striped shoes

"What do you think? Too casual?" she asks

"You look beautiful"

"Aw thanks, Marco, I knew I could depend on my best friend"

"That word that would normally cheer him up made him feel even more discomfort"

He escorted her to the door, before saying "good luck"

There was something that made him feel uneasy about this "date"

The moment star was out of sight, he ran upstairs, got his hoodie on and started tailing her from a distance

He ended up following her to a local pizza-rea

"This isn't stalking, I'm just making sure she's safe" was what he'd thought to himself

Oscar was waiting inside, he brought his keytar along with him, an odd thing to bring to a date

Marco sneaks in from the back door and sits in the booth that's a few feet away from them

Careful not to get noticed he'd removed his hoodie and wore a fedora

That just made him look more suspicious

Star, on the other hand, was trying some small talk topics Marco had given her

"So, weather is good today huh?" she utters

Oscar just gives her a look and starts to fiddle with his guitar

"Sure I guess" he replies hazily

"Whoa, I don't about you, but isn't it a bit hot out here" she adds

"Not really, are you ok meteor?"

"Meteor? My name is star…" she lets out

"Eh, star, meteor, planet, all the same," he says nonchalantly

Marco didn't have eyes on the situation but he knew star was feeling bad

The waiter arrives at their table shortly, "ah young love, how pure, may I take your order please?"

"I'll just have a large soda," says Oscar

"Water is fine" star replies

It was obvious to anyone that this was an awkward situation, luckily, the waiter read the atmosphere "ill be right back with your order, sorry for the intrusion" he leaves

"Sure whatever, man," says Oscar

He didn't even lift his eyes off his keytar this whole time

Star had started to feel that this was a waste of time, he was nowhere near the way she had imagined he would be like

She tries to give it another shot

"So, uh what got you to like the keytar so much?"

He was suddenly filled with excitement

"Well, I looked at it and it was pretty so I got it, plus I'm already a pro so I can teach you a little if you'd want to"

Star couldn't believe this guy, he was so full of himself, nothing like Marco

"No thanks, pass" she replies

"What do you mean pass, you know I don't waste my time for nothing, at least be a bit grateful I offered"

He says

Star just wanted to go home by then, this guy was so blinded by his arrogance he didn't even care about anything

"Yeah sure, I'm sorry"

Marco had completely lost his nerves by then, hearing her apologise to an idiot like that made his blood boil

He just couldn't take it, all of a sudden he got up and pulled Oscar out of his seat, Oscar's keytar fell on the floor

"Dude my keytar!"

"Screw your keytar!" Marco yells

"Now look here, I don't know who you think you are, acting all cool and mighty, no one deserves to hear what you just said, whoever they are, you think you're wasting time! Look at star you stuck up brat, she spent 3 hours today just picking out this outfit and you say you "wasted" time"

He was furious, gritting his teeth

"Marco!? Since when were you here" star yells

Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them by now

"Why are you doing this to yourself star, you deserve much better than this lame excuse for a human being"

Star's eyes had started watering up

"I know for a fact that you really try hard at something once you set your mind to it, and I know you were looking up to this, I am so sorry I couldn't change your mind about Oscar, it was my fault in the first place"

Oscar just picks up his keytar, not even bothering with Marco

"Whatever dude, I'm out" he leaves

"Marco lifts star's chin for her eyes to meet his as he wipes off her tears

"You know star, cute girls shine much much brighter when they're smiling, this frown you have now isn't befitting of a person like you"

Star's eyes had a glow to them, it was like a shred of light had sparked inside

Marco takes off his fedora and heads for the door

"I'm sorry I followed you here star, it's not something a friend should do"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" star screams

"Of course this isn't something a friend would do"

Marco stared at the floor, embarrassed

He wanted to apologise

"Star, I"

He was cut off by star running towards him

He closed his eyes and braced for impact, but to his surprise, he fell into a soft embrace

Star was bawling

She hugged him tighter than she ever did

"It's ok star" he tries to comfort her

"You idiot, of course, I don't wanna be friends anymore"

"I like you more than I would like a friend, I mean like like you"

Marco couldn't believe what he was hearing

"I know it's selfish Marco, I know you like Jackie, but still, I can't just-"

"It's alright star, I like like you too" he answers

The waiter sheds a tear, once more he says "ah young love, so pure, so beautiful"

Marco wipes her tears off

She gives him a cheerful smile, how he loved to see her smile

"What do you say we get out of here," she asks

"I'd love to, nachos?" Marco asks

"Nachos" star replies

 **Author's notes**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap ladies and gentlemen, I hope you've liked it, even though it was a bit sloppy. Expect more in the near future.**

 **As always thank you for following, liking, and reviewing. I think I said this before but if you have an idea but not the words to tell it, I'm your guy, drop a suggestion for future stories in the review.**

 **Stay awesome**


End file.
